Amor de tres
by ChuliCrazy
Summary: Personajes pertenecientes a Masashi Kishimoto, por lo tanto, no son míos. Advertencia: Lemmon, Yaoi, trío.


Capitulo 1

"!Sakura! ¡Sakura! ¡Responde los llamados! ¡Sakura!"

Eran los mensajes de whatsapp que su mejor amiga enviaba, hacía dos días que ella no le respondía luego de aquel acontecimiento. La Yamanaka insistía e insistía, pero ella no estaba en condiciones para responderle, rompería en lágrimas en cualquier momento. Nunca se había sentido tan mal desde aquella vez. Llevaba una cantidad de sentimientos negativos en su roto corazón. Angustiada, estúpida, humillada, fantasiosa, rencor, envidia, celos, profunda tristeza, y demás cosas sentía en su pecho la peli-rosada. Ya llevaba dos días de estar encerrada en su cuarto, y solo salía para comer e ir al baño. Ya ni lágrimas tenía por haber llorado tanto. Incluso se quiso cambiar de escuela para no enfrentarse a… esas personas que jugaron con sus sentimientos, esas personas que ahora les parecían repugnantes con tan solo oír sus voces, además de que no soportaría estar en la misma clase que ellos. Ella seguía a oscuras en su cama, con su rostro mirando hacia una pared, y sus ojos no tenían luz, simplemente no miraba nada.

-Sakura, cariño, ven a tomar la sopa- Fue la voz de su madre la que la interrumpió en su triste y silenciosa habitación.

-Ya bajo- Dijo sin ánimos de nada. Estaba depresiva, sin ánimos ni siquiera de vivir.

Sakura bajó a la cocina para tomar la sopa junto a su madre, eran las 12:30 PM.

-Hija, tengo noticias, ya te aceptaron en la nueva escuela que iras- Informó.

-Ooh… que bien- Respondió con desgana, jugando con la cuchara mientras revolvía la sopa.

-Hija… por favor, me duele verte así, estas cosas pasan… Ino llamó y preguntó por ti, incluso otras amigas tuyas… no deberías cerrarte tanto mi amor- Aconsejó Mebuki preocupada.

Sakura tomó un sorbo de su sopa, y apoyó la cuchara nuevamente en el plato. Su madre no tenía la culpa de lo que le pasaba, no tenía porque preocuparla y ponerla mal por su estado deprimente, no quería atarla con su sufrimiento. Se vio en necesidad de forzar una sonrisa sol para que su madre este más tranquila.

-Je… lo sé mama, no te preocupes, estaré bien, al rato contesto los mensajes de mis amigas- Tranquilizó acomodando su corto, desordenado y desparejo cabello. –Pero, deja que coma más tarde, no tengo apetito, te prometo que comeré ¿Si?-

Mebuki, sin aun convencerse, permitió que regresase a su cuarto, su hija se paro para darle un beso y luego subir.

-Sakura…- Susurró con desconsuelo.

Ya una vez en su cuarto, Sakura respiro profundo, se miró en su espejo, y se cacheteó. Tenía un aspecto horrible para tener 16 años. Ella nunca cuido su cabello, solo hasta sus 12 años, luego se lo cortó por un tema que ya ni quería recordar, y menos en esos momentos. Se miro el cuerpo. Últimamente no comía mucho, y estaba muy delgada, no era momento para deprimirse estando en esas condiciones. Tenía terribles ojeras, y sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados por tanto llorar. Su celular comenzó a vibrar. Era una llamada de Ino. Decidió que ya era hora de volver a levantarse, y mirar hacia adelante. Atendió el celular, ya no haría sufrir más a su preocupada mejor amiga.

-Ino…- Atendió.

-¡Maldita SEAS SAKURA! ¿Por qué rayos no atendías el teléfono? ¿Qué ha sucedido aquella vez? Hable con Naruto y se puso palido. ¡Explícame que paso!- Exigió la rubia.

-Ino… te contaré, pero no quiero que sea por teléfono, ¿Podemos ir a un cafe?-

-¿Puedes venir a mi casa mejor?- Preguntó.

-Mmm, ahora que lo pienso, me veo horrible para salir a la calle ¿Puedes venir tu?- Inquirió.

-Claro, iré ahora mismo- Contestó luego de despedirse.

La Haruno salió de su cuarto para avisarle a su madre que Ino vendría, y luego se fue a dar un baño caliente para relajarse un poco. Una vez preparada el agua caliente, entró a ducharse, cerró los ojos dejando que el agua caliente callera por su cuerpo, y recordó lo del viernes.

-FlashBack-  
Jueves 11:15 PM.

-Ino, mañana iré en la mañana a darle una sorpresa a Naruto por su cumpleaños, y estaré todo el día con él, jijijiji- Rió con picardía.

-Oooh vaya vaya, con que la cerda soy yo- Respondió desde el otro lado del celular con el mismo tono de travesura.

-Jajaja, shh tonta, no sé en qué piensas- Contestó simulando inocencia. Naruto cumplía 17 años, la realidad es que el regalo de Sakura, obviamente, era tener relaciones con su pareja de 1 años y medio, era algo que últimamente Naruto esperaba, sus hormonas estaban bastante cachondas, obviamente es la edad, y ella también estaba algo así. Aunque también tenía un obsequio para él, además de pasar todo el día junto a su novio.

Luego de un rato de pasárselas hablando con Ino, se despidió y se fue a dormir para no estar cansada para el próximo día.  
Cuando amaneció, y ella despertó, se fue a dar una ducha rápida, se perfumo, y de allí con un obsequio en la mano salió corriendo hacia la casa de Naruto, la cual no estaba muy lejos de la suya, a unas 10 cuadras al menos. Luego de unos cuantos minutos, arribó en su casa, era extraño, iba a tocar el timbre, pero la puerta estaba levemente abierta, pero no le extrañaba mucho de su novio despistado. Entró lentamente sin hacer ruido y cerró la puerta. La sorpresa sería aun mejor si él no sabía que estaba allí. Cuando se acercó a su cuarto, escucho voces, si, voces de dos hombres. Uno era Naruto, y el otro Uchiha Sasuke, su amor de infancia e incluso adolescencia. ¿Qué hacía allí? Viniendo de Sasuke, era extraño que se levantara temprano para ir a felicitar a Naruto por su cumpleaños, especialmente con lo frío que es él. La puerta estaba levemente abierta, y lo vio a Naruto arrimado contra la pared, a causa de que al parecer Sasuke lo había empujado. Si fuera un hombre y una mujer, esa posición habría sido muy comprometedora. Sin embargo, no debe juzgar tanto por los sexos esos temas, al parecer, la sorpresa se la estaba llevando ella cuando oyó Sasuke.

-Por favor Naruto… ya no puedo soportarlo más…- Dijo el Uchiha, mirando hacia el costado con los ojos cerrados. –Tsh.. sabes que me cuesta mucho hablar de estos temas pero… ya no lo soporto, te amo, y tú me amas… no nos engañemos mas- Confesó acercándose para besarlo, pero Naruto viró su rostro. Todo esto sucedía ante la atenta y shockeada mirada de la oji verde que permanecía quieta con sus ojos y boca abierta.

-Sasuke… sabes que esto es imposible, y sabes que te amo, pero también amo a Sakura-chan- Susurró.

-Naruto... en verdad no puedo tolerarlo cuando Sakura besa tus labios o cualquier parte de tu cuerpo… ya…. Es difícil para mí aguantar tenerlos a ustedes dos siempre a mi lado, y tú diciendo que la amas, y no a mí… Tsk….- Apretó los ojos, para luego mirar a Naruto intensamente. Con su mano, movió suavemente el rostro del rubio, y se fue acercándose lentamente hacia sus labios.

El corazón de Sakura estaba latiendo a mil por hora, debía aceptar que aun sentía algo por Sasuke, y que el hecho de que se haya hecho fantasías porque él frío con ella, y con las demás no, creyendo que sentía algo por ella, en realidad era por Naruto, por otro hombre, no por ella, la hizo sentir estúpida, se hacía esas fantasías de amor que aun sentía por Sasuke, aunque ella amaba a Naruto. Era extraño, pero debió imaginarlo, ella una vez se confesó a Sasuke y él la rechazó diciéndole que era una fastidiosa más igual que todas. Fue gracias a Naruto que pudieron entablar una amistad y juntarse los 3 muy seguido en el colegio, convirtiéndose en mejores amigos. Pero ella creyendo que no sentía nada por Sasuke, o al menos queriéndose engañar, se decidió por uno, a quien también amaba, pero seguía sintiendo lo mismo por Sasuke. Esto la acabó de destrozar, pero aun tenía la esperanza que Naruto lo rechazara, pero no sucedió, todo lo contrario, ambos cerraron sus ojos y se unieron en un beso profundo, con lengua, apasionado, los dos abrazándose, revolviéndose el pelo y casi desgarrándose sus ropas.

-Tampoco puedo soportarlo Teme… te amo- Correspondió entre besos, Sasuke lo alzó y lo llevó consigo a la cama.

Era como si le hubiese robado su plan. De sus ojos caían lágrimas. Un llanto silencioso. Su novio la estaba engañando con otro hombre, y para ser irónicos, era su "antiguo" amor. Se sentía desfallecer, estaba viendo como ambos se quitaban la ropa, si por al menos respeto decidían detenerse, pero seguían aun con más ganas, los dos cuerpos sudorosos y ya desnudos de esos hombres estaban a punto de unirse en ese cuarto en el que los gemidos dominaban, junto con susurros de amor. Decidió no estar presente para ese acto, y se fue lentamente sin interrumpirlos. Abrió la puerta, y soltó un leve gemido de angustia cuando oyó a Naruto gemir al ser penetrado. La cerró sin hacer ruido, y se fue corriendo hasta su casa, junto con la gran humillación que sentía, llorando, mientras algunas pocas personas que estaban allí miraban, algunos se acercaron pero ella siguió corriendo. Quería llegar a su casa y estallar en su cuarto.  
Para el viernes no fue a la escuela, e Ino le mando un mensaje como le fue todo, pero ella no contesto. Luego al parecer Ino le pregunto a Naruto como le fue ayer contigo, y él estaba extrañado, ya que ella no había ido con de él. Le contó que el Uzumaki que ella planeaba ir temprano el viernes por una sorpresa, y luego se puso pálido y la dejo hablando sola, yendo a contarle algo a Sasuke con urgencia. Todo esto fue una escena extraña para Ino, además de que Sakura no había ido al colegio ni respondió sus whastapp, a pesar de que vio lo que su amiga le contó. Para entonces, el de ojos azules se dio cuenta que ella estuvo en su casa ayer, y que lo vio todo. Eso lo pudo deducir porque Naruto le hizo más de 30 llamadas, sin mentir, y sin exagerar.  
Abrió los ojos, y volvió a ver el baño, y oír el agua cayendo. Ya nada importaba, comenzaría una nueva vida, no mas lagrimas.

Un año había pasado, ya estaba en quinto año de secundaria. Ella se cambió de escuela a mitad de cuarto año, ya no supo nada de esos dos que rompieron su corazón. Ya los había olvidado para ese entonces, el sentimiento se fue, solo quedo una chica bastante fría en referencia al amor. Si veía alguno guapo, o bueno, o lo que sea, creaba una muralla, un escudo, algo que no le permitía volverse a enamorar, y es que fue tan grande su pesar que no se podía permitir volver a caer en el amor, por lo menos ahora. Al principio, cuando se mudo de escuela, las personas de su clase no le daban mucha atención, ni trataban de vincularse con ella, ya que tenía una apariencia deplorable, y se veía bastante fea con esas ojeras, ese cabello desalineado y descuidado, cuerpo muy delgado, se veía muy mal, sin embargo, ella no se lamentaba porque los chicos no la vieran o porque las chicas no les interesara su amistad. Pudo entablar una con una chica de color de cabello y ojos exóticos, peli-azul ojos perla. Al parecer era una chica bastante callada, tímida y algo asocial. Sin embargo, como en los recreos eran las únicas que quedaban en el aula, Sakura decidió que al menos una amiga allí debía hacer, y lo hizo. Se sentía muy cómoda con Hinata, era todo lo contrario al a extrovertida Ino, sin embargo era una buena persona y se sentía a gusto con su amistad. Un día, Hinata no vino, y estaba ella sola, había olvidado su agua, y no estaba Hinata para pedirle. Tuvo que irse del aula para ir a comprar. Cuando corrió, se choco con un pelirrojo un año más grande, en su momento era de quinto año. Al parecer, él corría sin mirar hacia adelante, ya que le grito algo a un amigo rubio que estaba en el aula. Sakura había caído al suelo.

Año 2014, agosto.

-¡Auch! ¡Fijate por dónde vas, ¿Quieres?!- Reprochó la temperamental Sakura.

-Hmp- Manifestó algo arrogante.

Joder, y hasta tenía que recordarle a aquella persona con ese molesto monosílabo… y cuando lo vio, notó que era un chico bastante guapo. Sin embargo, no le importó mucho, y sabía que él no la ayudaría a levantarse, lo miro con enojo, y se dispuso a pararse, pero inesperadamente el chico la ayudo.

-Lo siento- Se disculpo sonriendo, dándole la plata que se le había caído.

Luego desapareció corriendo, y ella se le quedó viendo algo extrañada.

-Que chico tan raro…- Murmuró, y luego se fue a comprar.

Con el tiempo, se había cruzado varias veces con ese chico, y una vez, él le habló, y con el tiempo entablaron una amistad, él se llamaba Sasori, y pudo hacerse amiga también de su amigo Deidara. Lastimosamente, no quedaba mucho tiempo para seguir compartiendo tiempo en la escuela, ya que ellos eran un año más grandes, pero seguirían siendo buenos amigos. Él no la juzgo a pesar de verse delgada y fea, sin embargo, con el tiempo, se empezó a cuidar más, engordó unos kilos, sus pechos crecieron pero no tanto, seguían siendo pequeños pero mejor formados, sus piernas eran lindas, largas y bien formadas, y finalmente, volvió a cuidar su cabello y lo dejo crecer hasta por arriba de sus hombros, se veía precioso, mas por ser un cabello rosado natural. Sus ojeras desaparecieron, y sus ojos jade se veían más luminosos que nunca. Sakura se había convertido en una de las chicas más bellas de su instituto, Y fue ahí cuando muchos hombres y mujeres se le acercaban por simples razones superficiales. Sakura era muy fría con ese tipo de gente, y simplemente les hablaba cortante, no hablaba con nadie más que Hinata, Sasori y Deidara, con los demás eran simples temas de escuela.

Año 2015

Ya era el mes de julio, y se encontraban en un fin de semana largo por feriados el viernes y el lunes. Sakura decidió juntarse con Ino, Karin, Tenten, y de paso traer a Hinata para un campamento que organiza un plan donde va gente de 17 a 25 años. Todas estuvieron de acuerdo, y todas se encontraron un día antes para conocer a Hinata, quien les pareció una agradable persona.  
Al próximo día, tomaron uno de los 4 micros hacia el campamento, junto con personas que no conocía que iría rumbo al mismo destino claramente.  
Fue el primer micro en salir y en llegar, cuando lo hicieron, tuvieron que dividirse en habitaciones, las cuales se compartían de a 3. Sakura, Hinata e Ino, compartieron una habitación, mientras que Karin y Tenten compartían la habitación con una rubia un año más grande llamada Temari, la cual vino solo con sus hermanos y quería conocer gente nueva. Cuando guardaron sus pertenencias, se fueron al buffet para comer. Habían muchas personas comiendo, ya todos los micros habían arribado. Las 6 chicas se sentaron en una mesa y se pusieron a charlar. De pronto, Ino tomo una actitud sorprendida y extraña, le pidió a Sakura que la acompañe a cambiar la bebida pero Sakura se negó a acompañarla a 12 pasos de distancia, pero Ino insistía e insistía como queriéndola sacar de allí. Sakura no entendía que rayos le sucedía.

-Ino ¿Qué rayos te p- -

-¿Sakura… chan?-

Esa voz…. Sakura abrió los ojos como platos.

Ino y Karin se miraron con sorpresa, ambas se entendían, y eran sus dos grandes amigas, ya que en su momento las 3 estaban muertas por el Uchiha, y se convirtieron en rivales, sin embargo, también crearon una hermosa amistad. Ambas eran las únicas que sabían lo que realmente sucedió con Naruto, a Tenten, Hinata, y demás personas no les contó, no se atrevía.

Sakura viró su rostro con sus ojos abriéndose de par en par, sin decir ni una palabra.

Allí estaban Naruto, más guapo incluso que antes, y Sasuke, con su mirada afilada que siempre la atrapaba, incluso por como la mira, de esa forma tan intensa como siempre,  
volvió con a pensar en esas fantasías locas. Su corazón volvió a latir al verlos. No los había olvidado...


End file.
